


Raspberry

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: "You are an evil, evil girl."





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.   
> Author's Note: Blame Allie. Totally. Written for the "What's Your Filling?" Ficathon. And thanks to Allie for the beta.  
> Word Count: 529.

She had turned 21 two months before. 

Twenty one, she figured, was plenty of time for Logan to get his act together. Plenty old enough for her to take the reigns if need be. Didn't seem like he was ever going to make the first move anyway, and the jelly doughnuts that Jean had picked up for breakfast seemed like the perfect start on her way to catching Logan's attention. 

Not that he hadn't been paying attention, it just all seemed to be the wrong type, or at the wrong time. Like worrying about a broken bone during a training mission while she was perfectly fine, or when she was trying to study for her final god awful math class.

Sitting in the kitchen, Rogue eyed the jelly doughnuts. Jean saw her, took a peak in her mind and said, "You are an evil, evil girl. You should totally do it." She shared the thought with Storm, who laughed and went to get the man in question.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she smiled. She picked up a raspberry flavored jelly doughnut, her favorite, and took a huge bite. Big enough to cause almost all of the jelly filling to plop onto her chest. With a little help from Jean, it had managed to hit her skin and not her brand new white shirt. Not there was a lot of shirt for it to hit in the first place. 

Storm managed to get not only Logan, but also Scott to come along for jelly doughnuts. 

"Well, damn," Rogue said, acting like she hadn't heard the stampede making its way to the kitchen. "How am I gonna get this off? It'd be a waste just to get a towel, and mop it up," she said, intentionally drawling out her accent. 

Logan can smell a lie. She knows that. But she's not lying now, so he shouldn't be able to say anything. She's just being suggestive, especially with her boobs sticking out, and her shirt pulled down so that the jelly doesn't get on her shirt. Not that there's any danger of that actually happening. It just makes for a good position to show off her cleavage. 

Looking up, she said, "Why Logan, I didn't hear you come in. Wanna help a girl out?"

"Think I can do that," he said with a possessive look in his eyes. 

She could honestly say that no man had ever looked at her like he was looking at her now. That in two steps he would be showing her what it meant to be eaten up. 

He lowered his head to her out stretched chest, and slowly licked his way up, careful to leave a thin layer of the filling. 

"Enjoy yourself?" she asked, breathless.

"It's no beignet with raspberry preserves, but it'll do."

 

***

"Wish Jean would do something like that," Scott mumbled after eating his doughnut. Not that the show hadn't been good. He just liked to play along as well.

"Behave yourself, and you might just get to," Jean smirked, sauntering out of the room with her own jelly doughnut. 

Scott quickly finished his chocolate milk and headed upstairs after her.


End file.
